


Day 01 - Cruel Intentions - Right Place, Right Time

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [1]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drug Abuse, Implied Smut, Intoxication, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades is bored, and First Aid comes at the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 01 - Cruel Intentions - Right Place, Right Time

**Title:** Right Place, Right Time  
 **Continuity:** Shattered Glass (Disillusion AU)  
 **Warnings:** drug abuse, intoxication, a little violence, implied smut  
 **Pairing:** SG!Blades/SG!First Aid  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Blades is bored, and First Aid comes at the right moment.  
 **Prompt:** Cruel Intentions  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty) :D

 **Note:** Written for Day 01 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
This is part of a Shattered Glass AU mainly about the Combaticons, but also their Nemesis the Protectobots, who are a bunch of really creepy psychos.  
For better imagination: Blades’ paintjob is black and blue, First Aid is mainly dark grey with a bit of white + light blue accents.

 

**Right Place, Right Time**

Blades was bored. His optics roved over the room - the table, the energon dispenser, another chair - and he flexed his talons when First Aid came in.

The poisoner walked slowly, his gaze never met Blades’, not even when he past him and his energy field flared.

The flare was wobbly, the energy signature disturbed by an overlying oddity, and Blades wondered what kind of drugs the medic had taken this time. The ‘copter wasn’t even sure if he remembered how First Aid’s pure energy field felt, and if he had even felt it at all during the vorns they had known each other.

First Aid never reached the energon dispenser.

Blades jumped up, spun around and grabbed the dark grey arms, pushing the smaller mech to the ground. Pinning him down, he grinned maliciously.

First Aid giggled.

“Where are you going, _medic_?” the ‘copter asked, roughly, the last word spoken mockingly. He released one hand to dig his talons in the metal of the other’s side. Scratching down, the creaking sound caused an exciting thrill to surge through his systems.

Blades liked the view of First Aid on the floor. Particularly as he was the one who leant over him.

The medic revved his engine, before he giggled again, quietly, and arched into the touch, clutching his free hand at Blades’ shoulder.

Blades extended his energy field, and increased the pressure of sharp talons on grey armour.

The optics under the red visor lit up. Whatever the medic had taken, it was probably one of his pain-pleasure stimulants, maybe another experiment with himself as test object.

Interesting.

“Hmpf… hehehehe…” First Aid moaned at another field pulse, then laughed.

“Anywhere you want to go?” Blades asked again, fumbling for the other’s interface panel.

First Aid shook his head. “Hehe… nooo~” He prolonged the word longer than necessary. His head rolling to the side, and with a drowsy voice which made clear his processor was somewhere else, the medic whispered, “But you’re going to wonderland.”

Blades had no time to question it, as after these words a sting burnt at the side of his helm. It was an electrical impulse coupled with coding surging along his energon lines and through his chassis. It settled in his CPU as a slow throbbing ache and heat over all his frame. Heat which wasn’t really there; his systems informed him that his core temperature was still within tolerance.

Nonetheless, it was real.

The ‘copter groaned, his field flared again and First Aid laughed, pulling him even closer.

Blades didn’t notice Streetwise leaving the rec-room when the full effect of the drug set in.


End file.
